


Deinde usque altera mille

by will_p



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Cultural Differences, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Esca sa di erba e di vento.





	Deinde usque altera mille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> Per il prompt _Favola pastorale_ (as in "pomiciata per i prati") di [waferkya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya) @ [La Sagra del Kink](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/2770.html) di [kinkmemeita](kinkmemeita.livejournal.com). IDEK. Lo faccio per i titoli in latino.

Esca sa di erba e di vento. Le spighe di grano gli circondano il capo in un aureola dorata e la rugiada gli bagna i capelli - sempre più lunghi, così poco romano, così tanto _selvaggio_ \- e sembra uno spirito dei boschi, fiero padrone della terra e dei suoi prati. Il suo posto non è tra velluti e colonne di marmo, nei saloni della politica dove tutto è chiacchiericcio più sottile di un alito di vento ma più maligno di una tempesta, infide strette di mano e ghigni a mezza bocca; non è fatto per il palcoscenico, perché non sa fingere. Vederlo di nuovo intrecciare le dita tra i fili d’erba e alzare gli occhi verso i suoi con un sorriso incorniciato dal sole e dall’aria tersa, senza la rigidità della diplomazia, senza linee di diffidenza scavate nella fronte, è più dolce di un bicchiere di vino in una notte d’estate. Guardarlo stendersi sotto il cielo della sua terra e chiudere gli occhi al tepore del giorno che finisce dev’essere come guardare Apollo a caccia con il suo arco - sicuro, perfetto, un dardo dritto al cuore che ti toglie il fiato.  
  
Quasi non si accorge di essergli andato vicino, di essersi piegato su di lui con il cuore che batte forte nelle orecchie e la testa piena della luce che si riflette sulle sue ciglia dorate. Quasi, perché il sapore di Esca è ancora meglio di come l’aveva immaginato, e le sue labbra calde come la più morbida delle pellicce nell’inverno del nord.  
  
Esca lo guarda corrucciato quando si scosta, puntandosi sui gomiti e toccandosi la bocca confuso. Marcus vorrebbe fare lo stesso, far scomparire il formicolio alle proprie labbra e il rossore che sente occupargli violento le guance, ma resiste e trattiene il fiato.  
  
“Cos’era?” chiede Esca, e Marcus non sa cosa rispondere, come spiegargli. Vorrebbe avere la destrezza dei poeti, le parole giuste per fargli capire, ma tutto quello che ha è un nodo alla gola e i fiori selvatici come unici spettatori, perciò si fa coraggio. “Un bacio. Un segno di quanto sei importante.”  
  
Gli occhi di Esca sono chiari e brillanti come le acque del suo mare, profondi, illeggibili, e quando scendono sulle sue labbra Marcus si sente mancare le parole. La sua mano però è gentile quando gli sfiora la spalla e dice, “Mostramelo,” come se fosse la cosa più semplice e naturale del mondo.  
  
Non c’è bisogno di essere il suo schiavo per eseguire un ordine del genere. Il secondo bacio è piccolo e casto come il primo, giusto il tempo di premere le labbra su quelle di Esca e morire ancora un poco. Si allontana di un soffio ed Esca ha ancora quel suo cipiglio, indeciso ma concentrato, così Marcus cerca di mandarlo via, con un altro bacio e un altro ancora, soffici come i petali di una margherita. Esca gli stringe la spalla quando passa le dita sul suo collo, scivolando tra i suoi capelli tiepidi di sole, e sospira piano contro di lui.  
  
Marcus si fa indietro, incerto, sentendosi come se il cuore gli stesse per scoppiare e se avesse la pelle troppo stretta. Le sue labbra sanno di erba e vento e se Esca decidesse di tornare ad odiarlo ora ne sarebbe valsa la pena, fino all’ultimo secondo, ma Esca si lecca le labbra e lo guarda negli occhi e mormora, “Anche tu,” ed è tutto perfetto.  
  
Il bacio successivo è impacciato per il suo stupido sorriso, lieve e innocente finché Esca non si fa più vicino e lo guida sopra di sé, abbandonati sul prato nella luce vermiglia del tramonto. Marcus lo circonda come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo e la sua pelle canta in ogni punto in cui si toccano, dove le dita di Esca sfiorano la sua schiena e le sue mani gli incorniciano il viso mentre si scambiano ancora un bacio, ancora uno, ognuno più lungo e più dolce del precedente. Il vento scivola sopra di loro e l’erba li solletica ma non ci fanno caso, e quando ormai le stelle brillano sopra la loro testa mentre si incamminano stretti e illanguiditi verso casa non saprebbero più dire quanti baci abbiano dato, se cento, mille o qualcuno in più.


End file.
